


Зомби окопались

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Drama, M/M, Past Character Death, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: В мире с каждым днём всё больше распространяется вирус, от которого нет лекарства. Люди превращаются в неразумных, уродливых и голодных тварей. На земле творится безумие. Каждый хватается за жизнь из последних сил, стараясь продержаться как можно дольше. Не желая покидать родное место, в Бикон Хиллс оседает стая оборотней и обычных людей, которые искренне хотят сберечь то ничтожное, что осталось от дома.





	Зомби окопались

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤВ мире с каждым днём всё больше распространяется вирус, от которого нет лекарства. Люди превращаются в неразумных, уродливых и голодных тварей. На земле творится безумие. Каждый хватается за жизнь из последних сил, стараясь продержаться как можно дольше. Не желая покидать родное место, в Бикон Хиллс оседает стая оборотней и обычных людей, которые искренне хотят сберечь то ничтожное, что осталось от дома. Они ходят на охоту, потихоньку истребляя ходячих, собирают по всему пустому городу еду и воду. Волки своим острым слухом следят за тем, чтобы никто не пробирался через границу округа. 

ㅤㅤВсё идёт своим чередом, но слишком медленно. 

ㅤㅤВо время очередного выезда за необходимыми вещами на стаю нападают зомби. Последняя отрубленная голова с насквозь прогнившим мозгом катится в сторону, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Стилински торжественно вскрикивает и вскидывает кулаки вверх, ликуя о первой своей победе. Его лишь спустя полгода после начала зомби-апокалипсиса выпускают на охоту, и его счастью нет предела, а заразительная улыбка никак не стирается с его лица. Отец наверняка будет им доволен. 

ㅤㅤ— Зомби акопа-а… ак… апокаси… Боже, серьёзно? Почему я не могу произнести это долбаное слово? Волче, а ну ты попробуй. — Негодование постепенно нарастает внутри него. 

ㅤㅤ— Апокалипсис. 

ㅤㅤ— Ско-о-отт? 

ㅤㅤМакКолл вздыхает, пакуя топор в рюкзак, но выполняет просьбу друга и правильно с первого раза повторяет за Дереком. Стайлзу это совсем не нравится. Как он, всемогущий болтун, не в силах выговорить такое простое слово, как «апокалипсис»? Как бы то ни было, он ни на секунду не оставляет попыток и продолжает пытаться всю дорогу до самого лагеря, где они располагаются всей семьёй. Да, с тех пор как вирус уничтожил почти всё человечество на Земле, Ноа, не терпя отказов и глупых отговорок, потребовал объединиться в семью. Не просто группу, а нечто большее. Они стоят друг за друга горой, переживают и помогают каждому, кто нуждается в их помощи. Еды и воды едва хватает, но они справляются. Главное, больше никого не терять. И так уже эти гнилые твари забрали у них Лидию и Мэйсона. 

ㅤㅤСерые будни тянутся слишком долго, чтобы ими наслаждаться. Каждый день все они испытывают пробирающий до костей страх за близких и друзей, за стаю. Пусть у волков есть острые клыки и когти, это ничем не поможет им, если кого-то из них вдруг не станет. 

ㅤㅤХейл, войдя в свою палатку, с трудом снимает куртку и бросает сумку на лежак. Плечо ужасно ноет, выбил, когда спасал Стайлза от ходячих. Вправлять не было времени. Стилински тихо подкрадывается сзади Дерека и кричит ему в самое ухо: 

ㅤㅤ— Я их порвал, чувак! — заметив болезненное выражение лица Хейла, он спрашивает, стараясь скрыть беспокойство: — Оу, что это с тобой? Тебя укусили? 

ㅤㅤ— Нет, обычный вывих. 

ㅤㅤ— Так давай я помогу. Протяни руку, и я дёрну. 

ㅤㅤ— Нет! Мне не нужна твоя помощь, проваливай. 

ㅤㅤ— Да что с тобой такое, Дерек? Что я тебе сделал? 

ㅤㅤ— Не со мной, а с тобой! — Хейл внезапно переходит на крик, не заботясь о том, что кто-то может услышать. — Какого чёрта ты всё время лезешь на рожон, придурок? Думаешь, твоему отцу плевать, что с тобой будет? Думаешь, кому-то из стаи будет плевать? Прекрати бросаться на всех мертвяков, будто они игрушки плюшевые. 

ㅤㅤ— Ну ладно-ладно, волчара, не кипятись только. Больше не буду кидаться под кого попало, ага? — с сарказмом говорит Стайлз и двусмысленно улыбается. Он знает Дерека наизусть. Изучил с ног до головы ещё в первый месяц знакомства. Понимает, почему тот так сильно злится каждый раз, когда Стилински в опасности. Правда в том, что Хейл его безумно любит и боится потерять. Только признаваться не хочет. 

ㅤㅤДерек делает рывок головой, отвратно морщит нос и скалится. Думает о том, что Стайлз ни черта не замечает, но забывает, что тот чересчур догадливый и внимательный, чтобы что-то упускать из виду. Хейл не спит ночами, молясь, чтобы завтра никого не убили, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось, чтобы его человеку ничто больше не угрожало, а на утро он, невыспавшийся и злой, старается не грубить окружающим слишком сильно. Пытается сдержать порыв и не прижать к себе Стайлза, пряча и защищая от жестокого мира, не втянуть в долгожданный поцелуй и не сказать главных слов. Он уходит, скрываясь за занавеской, и не отвечает Стайлзу ничего, боясь сделать хуже, чем есть. 

ㅤㅤСтилински бежит к отцу и просит его помочь Дереку с плечом. 

ㅤㅤДерек знать не знает, что Стайлз его тоже любит и сделает ради него абсолютно всё.

***

ㅤㅤРанним холодным утром Дерек, едва проснувшись, слышит истошный крик шерифа и срывается с места, даже не надев рубашку. Он бежит сломя голову и думает лишь о том, чтобы успеть спасти снова. Молится, чтобы гнилые зубы не касались нежной кожи на хрупком мальчишеском теле.

ㅤㅤСтайлз лежит на земле весь в крови, еле дышит, крепко зажмурив глаза, а на нём лежит мертвяк, который вроде уже не живой, но всё ещё хрипит и дёргается. Дерек рычит на всю округу и сносит с ног оставшихся ходячих, что стоят у него на пути, без труда срывает им головы собственными руками и оседает на земле рядом с человеком, за которого так боится. Тот уже спокойно сидит, согнув ноги в коленях и легко улыбаясь, тянется руками к Хейлу, чтобы обнять. 

ㅤㅤ— Тихо, волчара, я в порядке, — шепчет он и всматривается в глаза напротив, горящие ярко-красным, нежно поглаживает Дерека по щеке, успокаивая. — Я правда в порядке. Всё цело, видишь? Руки, ноги на месте, нет ни укусов, ни цара… пин, — Стайлз испуганно глядит на Хейла, потому что на предплечье глубокий порез. Он не знает, от зубов, ногтей или какой-нибудь палки, но жутко страшно. 

ㅤㅤДерек мотает головой и еле слышно шепчет «нет», но стая слышит. Ноа срывается с места и принимается обрабатывать рану, судорожно повторяя «я должен успеть, не хочу терять и тебя», плачет. 

ㅤㅤ— Пап, это не поможет, если рана заражена. Пап, прекрати! — Стайлз отдёргивает руку и кидается в объятия отца, просит прощения за неосторожность. А Хейл сидит в стороне и снова молится всем Богам, чтобы обошлось.

***

ㅤㅤЭтим же вечером Стайлзу не становится хуже, его не бьёт озноб, не кружится голова, не мерещатся глюки. Только предплечье немного побаливает, но это само собой. Он, вырвавшись из комнаты и убежав от постоянного дотошного наблюдения, приходит к Дереку. С ним он ещё не разговаривал с того момента. Хейл сидит за столом и что-то читает на мятом листке бумаги.

ㅤㅤ— Что это? 

ㅤㅤ— Это от Лоры. Она написала это поздравительное письмо, когда не успела вернуться домой к моему двадцатилетию. Постоянно его перечитываю. 

ㅤㅤ— Скучаешь по ним? По семье. 

ㅤㅤ— А ты как думаешь? Безумно. Стайлз… — Стилински не позволяет Дереку договорить, потому что знает, что услышит. 

ㅤㅤ— Прости, прости, я виноват. Честно сказать, я и сам сегодня до смерти напугался. Извини… надо было мне тебя слушать. Теперь вот рука болит так, что поднять невозможно. 

ㅤㅤ— Ну и пусть болит. Это тебе в наказание за твою глупость, — обиженно бурчит Дерек и пристально смотрит на Стайлза. Глаза у того просто невообразимые, длинные пальцы беспорядочно прикасаются ко всему подряд, а губы так маняще блестят, что Хейл не сдерживает очередной порыв. Не в этот раз. Он целует его так, как не целовал никого, притягивает поближе и крепко сжимает в объятиях , укрывая от всего мира. Дерек кое-как отрывается от Стайлза и торопливо произносит: 

ㅤㅤ— Больше никогда так не делай, пожалуйста. Я убью тебя сам, если ты ещё хоть раз полезешь вперёд нас. Ни стае, ни твоему отцу не плевать на тебя, слышишь? 

ㅤㅤ— А тебе? 

ㅤㅤ— А я люблю тебя. И жутко боюсь потерять. 

ㅤㅤОни оба знают, что завтра проснутся в одной постели, а Стилински будет здоровым. Стайлз обещает, что больше не будет играть со смертью. 

ㅤㅤРанним утром они всей семьёй закапывают трупы ходячих, и Стайлз радостно кричит во весь голос: 

ㅤㅤ— Зомби окопались! 

ㅤㅤИ все хором поправляют его, но в этот раз всё правильно.

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
